


You need my what?

by conehead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conehead/pseuds/conehead
Summary: Clarke waited until her last year of university to take her intro chem class and with the heat of the summer beating down on the campus she may have forgotten about a specific dress code. Lexa just happens to be an (un)lucky bystander





	You need my what?

It had to be a crime to start school while it was still nice outside. There had to be at least another month left of warm weather. Beach weather. Not needing to use your brain weather. But no. Instead, it’s thigh chafing, backpack lugging, sitting in a lecture hall for hours being tortured by the sunshine sneaking in every time a late comer tries to silently slip in the door. Or trying to soak it up from friends snapchat stories - to add insult to injury, she’s in one of the few universities that starts two weeks before the rest, a whole two weeks ripped right from beneath her feet.

Sure, they’ll get out earlier, but it’s still cold in April! Only Canadians would be caught dead in a bikini in April and her budget of ramen noodles and water won’t allow for a vacation in a warmer climate.

Clarke shakes her head at her musings, hoisting her bag up higher on her shoulder refusing to use the second strap, because nobody wants a sweat stain on their back on the first day of class. Or any day really, but it happens.

Walking into the science building- where she’ll be stuck for three hours every Monday in an introductory chemistry lab (why did she put it off until her final year?)- the AC is at full blast, causing goose bumps to form on her legs. She rubs her hands up and down her arms in a fruitless attempt to warm herself up as she aimlessly wanders the halls in search of room 324.

Mental note: bring a sweater.

Finding students sitting along the hallway across from the classroom, Clarke pulls out her phone and leans against the wall. Realizing there are more than 10 minutes to go before class she starts mindlessly scrolling through her various social media while she waits. With nothing new since she last checked two minutes ago, she spares a glance at the people who are going to be her classmates for the next 15 weeks hoping to spot someone she recognizes. Not seeing any familiar faces- they’re probably all underclassmen- she just prays she gets a competent partner.

Glancing around again, the one thing that sticks out to her is that everyone is wearing long pants. It's nearly 100 degrees outside, why would anyone subject themselves to that kind of torture?!

Shit

It only takes her about 30 seconds to realize she's the odd one out. Somewhere between leaving most of her emails unread and blackboard announcements barely glanced at, and her off campus apartments shitty air and hating the feeling of fabric sticking to her, she forgot about “proper lab attire” and the fact that wearing anything else would result in a missed lab. She was not going to start the semester off with a zero because of a pair of shorts. Looking at the time she knows there's no chance of going home and making it back in time and her roommates are all gone for the afternoon.

Panicking, she rushes to the vestibule hoping to come up with something that won't result in a missed mark. The area quickly filling with students as the previous classes let out.

It's only then that Clarke thinks of something. It might be crazy, but it's all she has at the moment. That and it's only crazy if the person thinks she's insane.

She stands near a lab that is letting out and grabs the first person who looks to be a similar size to her.

“what the-”

she pulls them off to the side, away from the herd of people, so they don't get bumped into.

“just hear me out,” she starts and then finally looks at the girl and boy if she wasn’t currently panicked about maintaining her GPA, her mind would be going to so many other places, sinful places. The girl is gorgeous, even with the scowl she is currently giving Clarke.

“Do I know you?”

“No, but I’m in desperate need of your help.” And okay that may sound a bit dramatic, but desperate times…

“look, I don't know what you're after, but I have another cla-”

“I need your pants!” she blurts out. Smooth.

“Excuse you?”

“your pants. I need them”

“my…” The girls brow is furrowed and Clarke wants to smooth it out with her thumb, but now is not the time.

“pants,” Clarke finishes weakly. God, she’s blowing this.

“is this some kind of joke?” the girl asks, glancing around as if a camera was going to suddenly appear out of nowhere. “Because it’s not funny.”

“the only joke around here is me if I fail because of a stupid piece of clothing or lack thereof”

“um” the girl- she really should get her name- looks ready to bolt and Clarke only has about 2 minutes before her class which doesn't leave time to find another person.

“look I have a lab in 2 minutes, but as you can see” she gestures to her bare legs “I am not up to lab attire code and will be kicked out if I show up like this. I don't have time to go home and I really don't want to be late trying to find another person. So, I'm really hoping you'll be one of those kind Samaritans with their acts of good deeds and help a girl out by giving me your pants.” Clarke practically pleads, ready to get down on her knees if she needs to. “I'll even wash them before giving them back and throw in a which wich for your troubles. Please?” She hopes she gives her best puppy dog face, but honestly after the long walk in the sweltering heat she has no idea how red her face is or if her hair and makeup are still remotely presentable.

The girl eyes her warily for far longer than Clarke would like- she is on a time crunch here- before walking away. Clarke lets out a defeated sigh, wondering if it’s even worth showing her face in class if she’ll just be asked to leave anyway. Kicking the ground slightly, Clarke resigns herself to her fate.

“Are you coming or what?” She almost misses the question, wallowing in her self-induced pity, but when she looks up, she sees the girl standing outside the women’s bathroom with her arms crossed. “I really do have another class to get to”

Clarke wastes no time, pushing past people, not wanting to give the girl a chance to second guess herself and leave. “Thank you  _ so _ much” she gushes as they make their way into the restroom. The girl nods, heading into a stall. Clarke just stares at the closed door.

“I’m not taking my pants off until you give me your shorts.”

“Right” clarke quickly shakes her head and goes into the stall next to her savior, pulling her shorts down and over her thankfully closed toed shoes, then holds them over the panel between them. It’s awkward, standing there in her underwear, listening to the shuffling of clothing. She lightly claps her hands together as she bounces on her toes, the girl wouldn’t just leave would she?

A pant leg hitting the side of her face jostles her out of her thoughts. She carefully toes off her shoes, making sure to stand on the tops of them- bathroom floors are gross- and slides the pants on. They’re a little snug, but thankfully the waist band is elastic. 

When she exits the stall she stops in her tracks seeing the girl checking her appearance in the full length mirror. Long toned legs no longer hidden beneath fabric make clarke swallow hard. Her shorts are probably a size or two too big on the girl and hang slightly on her hips, exposing a small strip of skin that Clarke would love to- no not the time.

A cough brings Clarkes eyes up to meet the girls raised eyebrow in the mirror.

“Sorry, um- yeah again thank you so so much for this, seriously I owe you.” Clarke wipes her suddenly sweaty hands along her legs and then winces when she notices the girls eyes follow her movements. “Let me get your phone number so I can get these back to you or I can give you mine and then you can decide whether or not you even want them back or want to see me again. I know this was...strange to say the least but seriously you are my savior and - shit I’m late” the sight of the clock stops her rambling and Clarke hastily grabs a pen and paper towel, scribbling her number down on it. She shoves it into the strangers hand and then with one last ‘thank you’ races out the door and back to her lab.

After the grueling (she really doesn’t like chemistry, okay?) three hours are over, Clarke sits next to the courtyard fountain, relaxing to the sound of the trickling water and the sun warming her face. 

Her phone buzzes in her bag. There’s a message from her roommate asking about dinner plans and another from an unknown number.

**[ ]- ** I usually get a girls name before letting her into my pants

**-** btw mines Lexa. seems like you owe me dinner 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but there you have it
> 
> tumblr: coneheda


End file.
